


Playing the game

by cheshirejin



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Demons, Gore, M/M, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thougt I would try something dark for the lj community, hentai contest's no hold's barred prompt.</p>
<p>crossposted from Hentai contest prompt #51 No holds barred</p>
<p>Title: Playing the game<br/>Author: cheshirejin<br/>Fandom: Vassalord<br/>Pairing: Barry/Johnny<br/>Genre: supernatural / horror<br/>Words: 682<br/><b>Warnings: Non con, blood / gore</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summary: Johnny Rayflo is a vampire who has lived a long time and had many names.<br/>Barry is an incubus created in the image of the demon who turned Rayflo. He hunts Rayflo in a "game", and can regenerate despite wounds that would be fatal to humans and vampires alike.</p>
<p>Addie is the nickname tha<span>t</span> Barry calls Johnny by, it could be his original name.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the game

  


  

Screams of agony caressed his ears. How he enjoyed that sound from that throat. Perhaps he would refrain from ripping his Adam’s apple out of his neck, this time. Barry thrust himself deeper into the other man’s body as he bit down on smooth skin, feeling his teeth sink through muscle fiber and graze bone, the sweetness and power of his Addie’s blood filling his senses. He couldn’t stop himself if he wanted to. The sound of screaming, the undulating writhing of the man beneath him, urged him on. This was always so damned good between them. He would devour his favorite prey with great abandon, indulging in every pleasure he could take, body and essence, leaving just enough to regenerate, before abandoning Addie once more to his own devices. To heal, and perhaps even forget a little bit, before he came back for more.

  
The feeling as his hands, tacky with congealing blood, tore strips of skin from Addie’s back made him shudder in passionate pleasure. He was close. Looking lovingly down on his handiwork, his eyes drank in the beauty of it. Addie lay face down in a spreading puddle of blood on the bedspread, the silvery white membranes on his ribs visible through rents in his skin along his back, save for one deep, gaping hole where a rib should have been. There were bite-sized pieces of flesh missing from the base of his neck and shoulders. One arm hung at an odd angle, only held on by a stubborn tendon, the result of a failed attempt to gouge out Barry’s eyes in the struggle. He looked so beautiful with his midnight hair matted in the darkening blood at the base of his neck, his ass in the air on bent knees, defeated, and no longer bothering to struggle against the powerful Incubus. Barry couldn’t hold back any longer, thrusting even more zealously into Addie’s torn and abused entrance as his cock pumped jets of hot semen into him.

Sliding off of his back, Barry sighed contentedly, knocking Addie’s knees out from under him so that he lay flat on the bed. Then he began digging through Addie’s flesh at the base of his spine, ripping out his tailbone with a quick twist and pull. He nibbled at some of the connective tissue and muscle, making a show of tonguing the pointed tip lasciviously, as blood and spinal fluid trickled from his chin, before the sullen eyes of his… lover? Victim? Prey. He grinned as he watched the other man stir a bit; using all of his strength to raise his good arm and shakily flip the bird at him, before collapsing onto his face once more. This was apparently not the time for witty banter.

Addie had fought well, as always, ripping Barry to pieces, decapitating him, and feeding off of Barry’s own precious blood at least once, before being subdued and brought to this quiet place. He supposed it had been a bit too much to expect Addie to suck on his fingers and make things easy on himself. It was to be a small reward for being so damn good the last time, but the extreme viciousness with which he bit those digits off was a thrill of its own and he had allowed the stumps to bleed down the vampire’s throat until the flow of the precious fluid had stemmed on its own. Of course, the idea of using a little saliva to ease the way for sex had completely gone out the window, but that was just as well, as far as the incubus was concerned. He liked it best that way.

When Barry could tell that Addie was nearing a fully regenerated state, he shoved the base of his spine back into its place, forcefully plunging it in amongst the skin, nerves and muscle tissues that sluggishly moved to accommodate the new structure. This brought a new wave of screams and moans and writhing so enticing that before long Barry was wantonly plunging into the tight body of his favorite toy once more, unable to resist the temptation. There was no reason to show any form of restraint, after all, Addie belonged to him.

  


  



End file.
